


Always There

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Fear of Death, Gen, Hostage Situation, Keep Calm and Write Something, Non-Graphic Violence, family comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Messing with a member of Five-0 or their Ohana was a bad idea, it was an even worse idea to go after a member of Danny Williams family. But that didn't matter in that moment, his nephew needed to know he was safe, so that is what Danny made sure of.
Relationships: Eric "E-Train" Russo & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Always There

Eric was honestly questioning why the hell he wanted to stay in Hawaii. Okay, that wasn’t the truth, he knew why he decided to stay but he also could regret that choice when he kept ending up in situations like this one. He was glad that it was him rather than Grace or Charlie, his life had always been lived on borrowed time, but that was something that he never wanted either of the kids to experience. They deserved to grow up happy without wondering how much of a mistake it was to be part of thier family. 

He looked up, tears flooding his eyes and making his vision blur. He could see McGarrett trying to work out a plan so as to get him out of this situation. He could see his Uncle Danny, pacing up and down, his hands pushing through his hair. As he watched Danny move back and forth between the cars he realised that whilst he had lived on borrowed time and that he would accept whatever fate was dealt to him. He didn’t want his uncle to see this. He didn’t want Grace or Charlie to know the details of it. 

He would much rather have this happen with no witnesses. As much as he hoped that Danny or even Commander McGarrett would get him out this, he was not optimistic of his chances of them pulling this off. It terrifed him to think of this being the end, but it was better than hoping and then feeling terror flood through him as it all came to an end. 

He couldn’t stop the tears from escaping, but he hated the fact that it happened. He didn’t want to make anyone worry more than they already were. He wanted this to be peaceful, if this was to be the end, then he wanted it to end differently from being a pawn to cause Five-0 to suffer. 

And then before anything could go wrong, his Uncle Danny got fed up of dealing with situation, and pulled a Steve McGarrett move. He started walking towards him and the jackoff who held his life in his hand. He couldn’t help but wonder why he wasn’t dead yet. He had been on his knees, his hands raised to his ears, and the memory of everything that he had loved whilst growing up was running through his mind. The gun held to his head was starting to slip, the man holding it had been making his demands for the better part of an hour, but Eric didn’t think that it was going to continue for much longer. 

He honestly couldn’t tell you what happened next, there was a bang, he felt himself falling forward, and honestly in that moment he thought that it was all over. He thought that the bang was the man pulling the trigger and ending his life. He thought that his time was up once and for all. 

Then he heard someone talking to him. He couldn’t say how long the voice had been trying to get his attention. But he was more than happy to say that he was relieved to be hearing it, and feeling the grasp of hands on his shoulders. It took far longer than he wanted to admit for him to realise that it was his Uncle. It was Danny, trying to pull him up into a tight embrace. 

“Come a little bit closer, hear what I have to say. I promised you before that I would never let anything happen to you, and I will do my best to keep it, Eric,” Danny spoke quietly as he finally manuevered Eric so that he was sitting upright and pulled into a hug. It was similar to a hug that Danny would give Grace or Charlie. “You’re going to be okay. I promise, you’re going to be okay. We’ll get you checked out at the hospital and then we’ll get you home. I can even phone your mum and get her out here if you want.” Danny just kept talking and talking in a quiet tone as they sat on the ground only feet away from where the man who had held him at gunpoint lay dead. 

“Thank you.” It was the only thing that Eric could stutter out between sobs. He was terrified, he was sore, and he was pretty sure that there was still blood running down his face from the beaten he had taken when all of this had started. However he also knew that his uncle would always do everything in his power to keep him safe. “Don’t do that again. Need you, not mum.” And that was the truth, Danny was his parent, Danny was the one who raised him, whilst his mum had just been there sometimes whenever she was bored of random hook ups. But this had proven that Danny was always there. 


End file.
